Golden Eyes
by kecaswell2001
Summary: This story is about me. Rhea, and how my life sucks... Most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

Guys... If you are reading this, PLEASE GO THANK percabeth2021 for encouraging me to actually continue this. I changed up a metric ton of things, like the names, and the back stories, and everything. But that was only because I lost everything. And I don't have the patience to re-type it all... So YAY new story. By the way. I will start a HoO/HP fanfiction sooner or later. Oh and by the way this story will not be continued unless I get feedback. Well, read on.

P.S. Enter an OC character for a chance to be in the story, THERE IS A CHANCE SOMEONE COULD GET TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER!

"Wake up!" Amaya, the head of the dorm, said.

I groaned and sat up and looked around the dark room. Another day in my fabulous life.

"Get up!" Amaya said.

Amaya walked over to my bed and pulled my sheets off.

"What's your damage?" I asked as I put my feet on the ground, leveling myself with Amaya.

"What's my... damage?" She sounded confused.

"Yeah, your DAMAGE. I asked what your problem is. I mean seriously you don't just rip off someone's blanket and expect someone to be happy with you." I said to her.

"Listen," She lowered her voice, which would send anybody running for the hills. "don't attract any attention, Rhea." Then she turned on her heel and stormed away.

I grabbed some clothes out of my chest and went to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, nobody answered. I walked in and looked in the mirror. I pulled my black hair up into a ponytail and changed into a pair of black jeans and a gold tank top, which matched my eyes, black boots, my aviatior jacket, and my iron bracelet. I laced up my boots, lined my eyes very darkly, and trudged out of the door to face another day in my fifth foster care center.  
I glared at Amaya, grabbed my bag off of my bed, and left the girls wing of the home. I went to the dining hall and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, Rhea." One of the boys said.

I turned, finding none other than Jerico Hernadez; or as I call him... Asshole.

"What do you want, asshole?" I asked.

"I was just wanting to know if you were going to my party tonight? It's in the boys wing." He winked at me.

"Fuck off, loser. Can't you go do something else, like style you hair some more?" I said as I set my orange juice down on the table.

"Watch your language." He said with mockery in his voice. "I know you just wanna spend the night with me."

His friends laughed.

"Um no. Even if I wanted to, I don't think that holding a magnifying glass all night looking for something that isn't there would be fun." I said, turned away, and flipped them off.

I exited the door and walked away from that awful house on East 42nd St. I turned onto Snyder Street, hailed a taxi, and went to the Holy Cross Cemetery. I had been going there everyday since I was 12, and after three years, the pain hadn't gone away. My mom is buried there, she died terribly. I don't fully remember it, but I do remember laying in the garden with her, and then a vine shot out of the ground, it choked her to death. I tried to remove it, but the more I tried to release her, the faster the vines squeezed. When the police arrived I had to make up a story.

"What happened?" The policemen asked me.

"I came outside after I woke up and found her on the ground." I cried.

After that day I was sent to my grandmother's house. She said she didn't want me, and that she could sense evil in me. I hated her for that. I really did. At her funeral I could almost feel her going to paradise, and I knew that she was in a better place.

When I finally got to the cemetery I felt more comfortable, I could feel my mother comforting me, I could feel her non~existent arms giving me a hug. But I knew, I was just imaging that she wasn't dead, and that she wasn't going to ever see me again.

When I got to her grave I sat down next to it and grabbed a book out of my bag. Her favorite book was To Kill A Mockingbird. So I had been reading it to her, I knew that she would have been happy that I was reading it.

"I like that book." Someone said.

I turned around and saw a man in a black suit, his eyes were black, and he had a ring that looked like a chunk of mist, maybe some foreign gemstone used for his wedding ring.

"It was my mother's favorite." I said to him as he sat down by her tombstone.

"You know, I knew your mother." He said.

"Really?" I asked, I hadn't ever met him.

"Yes, she was very kind. She always treated everyone fairly, and she made the absolute best chocolate cake in the world." He smiled.

He had something different about him, it was a good different though, a powerful different.

"She always made me chocolate cake for my birthday." I smiled, remembering the pure bliss of ignorance.

"Yes..." Then he pulled out his phone and check the time. "I must be going, if I were you, I would go too."

I looked down for a second, then I looked back up to tell him goodbye, but he was gone as if he was never there. I looked around and saw the groundskeeper, Harold. When I waved his eyes turned red, like, glowing red. I looked back down and ran to the exit.

Finally I got to the street, hailed a taxi again, and had it take me to the bus stop. When I got there I sat down, pulled out my notebook, and tried to finish my philosophy homework.

"Damn dyslexia!" I complained.

Oh by the way, ADD, ADHD, and dyslexia suck major balls. Then the bus got there. I groaned and got on. I took my seat in the back, you know that seat that there is just one. That's where I sit. Then the cheerleaders, jocks, and popular kids got on. My least favorite one, Drew Tankana, was trying to flirt with the quarterback. Then some girl named Sadie Kane got on. She and a shit ton of kids all got on at this one stop by an abandoned warehouse, but I kid you not; sometimes it looks like a mansion.

"How's that seat, Hon?" Drew asked me as she sat down in front of me.  
"It would be a lot nicer if your ass wasn't on here." I said to her.

She looked offended, but I quickly saw a comeback form.

"Well, my donkey isn't here! So I guess you were wrong." She said.

God, I hate Brooklyn.

"I wasn't talking about your mom, Drew." I fired back.

The sky rumbled. She looked like she wanted to tell me something, so very badly.

"Whatever." She managed.

Then we got off in front of the stupid school, with stupid rich kids, and stupid teachers, and stupid everything! I guess I just had to go to hell for a couple more days, then it would be summer.

Hey guys! Whatcha think? After Child of the Hunt is over, this will be my main project. Unplanned Perfection is sort of a side project... Oh and by the way, those who review get their names put in a drawing, and at the end of whatever story is finished next, get to have an OC in my next story! Well, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *that was the trademark Vanburen bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just had an amazing idea! It is so amazing that I twisted it into the plot line!¡! Well, I would like to thank Guest for blessing me with this amazing idea... He or She did not give me a name to recognize them by, so I guess that they should tell me what it is in the reviews! Well, read on.

* * *

I felt like I was being watched, not in a way of being stalked, but more of a someone was trying to get me attention. I did a quick scan of the hallway and saw nobody looking at me. Then I closed my eyes, counted to three, and then made my way to philosophy. When I sat down in the back the teacher regarded me with his lazy eyes that knew nothing and everything at the same time.

I looked around the room, I saw Drew Tankana walking in, the one thing I absolutely hate about philosophy was that I had it with every grade. Then the teacher began speaking. I zoned out for about 10 minutes then a cold wind blew through the room. I shivered and began to listen.

"Today we are finishing our lesson of the old age philosophers! First of all, one of these was a young girl with a tragic story, she wasn't actually a philosopher though, she just said some philosophical things. Her name was Emerald West." Mr. Dundee began.

A jolt went up my spine, then name Emerald West sent a shiver though my spine. I felt like I should know her.

"Miss West died at age 14, or so they say." He said slyly. "Emerald one day went missing, she would do this often, whenever she would come back she would always have new scars... Nobody knew how she got them or why she would get them. She would only tell people this. 'For when the day comes, and the damned monsters are no more, give me a holler and I will be home.' So as that is said. Please turn your textbooks to page 271."

I opened up my text book, then I got a round of glances from everybody else.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr. Dundee!" Drew said.

"Yes, Miss Tankana?" Mr. Dundee answered.

"The girl in the book looks like Rhea!" Drew cried.

"Yeah, she does." Mr. Dundee replied in a fascinated tone.

I ducked my head as a wave of stares passed over me.

I looked at the picture, it was a painting of a girl who looked a year younger than me. She had the same black hair, except hers had a silver streak in it. Her eyes were a vibrant green rather than my liquid gold eyes. Her face was more oval shaped compared to my thin one. But we both had the same, menacing, sly, lopsided, grin. It was a full body painting, she was standing on a hill wearing a black dress that flowed down her small frame, gripped loosely in her left hand was a bow, and there was a dark accent around her.

I memorized her face, then I tuned everything out. I closed my eyes, cleared my mind of everything except her face, and then I let a memory slowly seep into my mind.

_I walked into the garden, my mother's body was gone. I started to cry._

_"Please don't cry, your mother is not gone forever. You will see her soon enough." Someone said._

_I looked up, there was a girl in front of me, she had on a long grey dress, her eyes were a pale green, her black hair was streaked with a piece of silver, she had a small, sad, smile on her face. _

_"W~what do you mean? Who are you?" I sobbed._

_"I'm only Emerald West, a..." She pondered the word for a moment. "A gaurdian angel, yes; your guardian angel. I can see everything! So please don't cry, I know that your mother misses you. Very much. But she is in a better place now." _

_"Like heaven?" I asked the pretty girl._

_"More like Elysium." She winked at me._

_"Eeleeseeum?" I asked her._

_She laughed._

_"Yes." Then she winked at me and vanished._

I gasped and the bell rang. I walked out of phiosophy and toward the gym. Was Emerald West really dead? Was she still my gaurdian angel? Did she know that I was aching and crying out to her? If she did, she didn't let me know.

Hey guys! Okay so again, I want Guest to review and tell me who he/she wants to be called! Please tell meh! Well, review, follow, favorite, and a whole bunch of other stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I still haven't heard who the guest is... Well, I guess they shall be called the "Anon" okay... I also need to tell you that my phone was fixed and I can continue Unplanned Perfection... (Sometimes I think "Technology be damned!" Then I realized how life boring would be without it.) Well, read on.

* * *

As soon as I went to second period, I felt a little nauseous. I sat down in my desk and looked over to Lindsey. My best friend. We were polar opposites. She had two parents who loved her, I had none. She was always the center of attention, I was a wallflower. She had a huge smile, tons of friends, and was popular. I had a lopsided grin, a couple distant friends, and was the exact opposite of popular.

"Hey boo!" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me 'boo' or 'bae'." I told her.

She giggled again and pulled out her notebook. I grabbed mine, and began drawing on the cover.

Lindsey asked looking over to my notebook

I covered it with my arm. She pulled it away and grabbed my notebook.

"What is that?" She asked.

Suddenly all of her happy aura drained away. Her face was two shades paler than mine.

"It's the Fates. You know the forces we learned about in here yesterday?" I said.

She looked at the drawing. There were three old hags sitting around an orb, I had shaded in the corners, so that the orb was the main focal point.

"After school, you're coming with me. No questions, just go." She said then turned to the front of the room.

I was confused... Lindsey was never serious, ever. Then Ms. Dodds came in, she had been our Greek and Latin teacher ever since Mrs. Tala got sick. She regarded me with her cold eyes.

"Today we are going to be learning about the Greek god, Hades. The god of death, ruler of the Underworld. Before we begin, I would like Miss Rhea to tell us four things she knows about him." She looked at me.

I glanced over at Lindsey, who had gone white as the paper. She didn't acknowledge me.

"Um, Hades rules the Underworld and all of the riches beneath the earth. He captured Demeter's daughter, Persephone, and forced her to marry him. He is one of the eldest gods, and his Roman form is Pluto." I said.

Ms. Dodds smiled her very creepy smile.

Lindsey asked like she just woke up from sleeping

"I don't know..." I said. "I don't know."

Lindsey looked at me and shook her head, then she pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something down. She handed it to me. It took me a minute to read it. I hate dyslexia. But finally I deciphered it.

_Skip for the rest of the day? Yes or no? _

I wrote back.

_Thought you'd never ask... I need to get away from here. _

I handed it back. She looked at me and smiled a mischevious, brilliant, smile. We had a moment, that moment when you and your best friend know exactly how everything is gonna end. And in that moment, we felt invincible.

"Lindsey, are you paying attention?" Ms. Dodds asked.

"Yes Ms. Dodds." Lindsey lied.

"What did I just say, Lindsey?" Ms. Dodds red eyes gleamed.

"You were talking about the Furies, Hades servants who torture evil souls, right now you're talking about Alecto." She said, her purple eyes were gleaming with an, I told you so, expression.

Ms. Dodds glared at her. Then Lindsey looked at me and smiled. Then she wrote something else down.

_Ten minutes to bell, can you last? _

The I grabbed it and scribbled sloppily.

_I can last, I need to no_ _if your blond and blue haired self can. _

I passed the note and she unfolded it.

She looked at me and gave the slightest nod.

"Ms. Dodds, Lindsey and Rhea are passing notes!" Someone from the back said.

I turned around and found none other than Cassidy Bennett. She hated me, I hated her, and there was nothing else to it.

"Rhea, would you so kindly come up here and read the note?" Ms. Dodds asked.

"Yes m'am." I smirked.

I walked up to the front of the class, taking my sweet time. When I got to the front of the class I pulled out the spare note I always had.

"_What page is this? I can't find it. _

_Page: 217_" I smiled at her.

"Fine, now go sit down." She growled.

Then I took a very deep bow, there were some snickers, and walked back to my seat. Lindsey looked at me and gave a tiny applause.

'Wonderful.' She mouthed.

I bowed my head and looked out the window. I saw a figure standing outside on the hill, by the oak tree. It was wearing a flowing black cloak that radiated darkness, the figures good was down so I couldn't see its face. It was facing me, the wind rustled its cape and the hood came down. It was the girl from the book, she was smiling a menacing smile at m. Then she winked at me swished her cape, and dissapeared.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

Lindsey and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go." She smiled.

Then we left.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank Annabeth15 for helping me and letting me use her OC Lindsey! So um yeah... Bye!**


	4. Roleplay!

Hey guys! I wanted to let you know that I started a roleplay forum! And whoever joins gets a shout out, you've seen how much I shout out Percabeth2021 and Guest... So yeah just go and join my happy little PJO roleplay forum! I will love you forever and I will PM you a note of how much I appreciate you and how much I love you! (Not in a creepy way though) So please go join my forum and you be rewarded so very much! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Shout out to the reviewers!

Call of the Tiger: I am glad that you are freaked out in a good way. Not in a bad way. Okay, oh and yes... YESSSS! My Element of Suspense is working! Yay!

Okay, that's all. So I wanted to let you know that I have a PJO role play forum! WUT WUT! Oh and if you join I will shout out you so much... So here it goes:

Annabeth15 is an amazing person who has been gifted by God and all celestial bodies and you should read all of her stories and join her RP forum and then join mine.

Oh and I would like to thank Call of the Tiger for letting me use her amazing OC: Aine! So yeah.

I also got a Fictionpress and have posted a story on there. My name on there is also kecaswell2001 :)

So um, yeah. Well, read on.

* * *

When Lindsey and I were out of the school and couldn't see it anymore, we stopped running. Then we went and got coffee and cupcakes.

"So, where do you want to take me? Some sort of camp?" I asked Lindsey as I took a sip of my coffee.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Let's just go get your stuff." She said.

So we walked towards the damned foster care home and we walked inside.

Amaya was sitting at the table straddling Jerico's lap. He was forcing her to drink an unknown liquid from a flask. I walked over. They smelled like alcohol and desperation.

"Amaya! What are you doing?" I asked her.

Amaya looked at me and her eyes were red.

"I'm havin' a good time." Amaya slurred.

"Jerico, what did you do to her?" I asked.

"I couldn't get what I wanted... So I had to use what I had." He stared at me hungrily.

I made a face then turned and flipped him off. Lindsey looked at them in horror then we walked up to my room.

"What was that?" Lindsey asked in disgust.

"Jerico has always wanted me. It's disgusting. He will do anything, he went into the showers when I was in there. But I was already dressed. He went through my closet and took out all of my clothes and underwear. Leaving me only G~strings, but of course I had other clothes and underwear handy. Another time he came into my room while I was sleeping and tried to take off my clothes. So like I said, he is a thirsty, goddamned, fucking asshole." I stated as I packed my stuff.

"Point made." Lindsey said.

Then I grabbed my last clothing article and was ready.

"Let's go." I told her.

She nodded. We walked back downstairs and Amaya and Jerico were in a passionate make out session, all touchy feely, and wandering hands... Ew. They broke away and Jerico looked at me and mouthed.

'This could be you.'

"Thank God it's not." I yelled

Then Lindsey looked at me and we ran out of there. She hailed a taxi and we got in. The driver made me want to puke. He was a grubby old man with a greasy combover, a nasty scent, and a huge belly.

"I'm Gabe Ugliano and I'll be your driver." He read in a monotone voice like he had said them a thousand times.

He looked up at us and his eyes widened when they landed on me. He rubbed his hand over his three hairs.

"Where shall I escort you lovely ladies to today?" He asked.

"Long Island Sound, just to the Delphi Strawberry Farm." Lindsey said suspiciously as she eyed him.

When we got far enough away from Brooklyn, Lindsey looked at him.

"Do you know a Sally Jackson?" She asked.

"Yes, she's my ex wife." He growled.

Finally we reached Long Island Sound.

"That'll be $105.15" The dumb cabbie said.

Lindsey looked at me and mouthed run.

So I got out and waited for Lindsey.

"Where's my money?!" He asked

"You don't deserve it, Douchebag. After what you did to Sally and Percy." She said and then we ran as fast as we could.

When we stopped running we were at a huge arch with letters that I could actually read.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Lindsey smiled and took a step forward.

I followed her lead and stepped forward.

Lindsey said gesturing to a huge camp with tons of kids in battle armour, tons of cabins, and weird looking people.

"Why? It just looks like a Live Action Role Play convention." I said.

Lindsey threw a sideways glance at me.

"Just follow me." She said and walked towards a huge house.

When we got to the house a huge man came out... Except he wasn't a man, or at least he was a half man. He was a white stallion from the bottom of his torso down, and a man from the bottom of his torso up.

Said man horse.

Said Lindsey**. **

"Who is this?" He asked her while looking at me.

Lindsey looked at me and looked back at him.

"This is one who I had been suspicious of. Mr. D told me to keep a close eye on her." Lindsey said. "Code 7."

The horseman looked at me a smiled.

"I am Chiron." He said kindly.

"I'm Rhea." I responded.

"Lindsey, take her to Aine. Now." Chiron said to Lindsey.

"Aine? Are you sure?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes. She needs to be briefed and I need you to do something." He said.

Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said.

So Lindsey took me to a girl who was hacking away at a dummy.

"Scathy!" Lindsey called.

The girl flipped her head around and glared at Lindsey. She had black hair, brilliant eyes, and was super pretty. (NH)

"Don't call me that." She grunted and did a backflip towards us.

Lindsey muttered something about a show off. Then the girl glared at her again.

"Aine. Chiron needs you tobrief her." Lindsey said and gestured to me and left.

"Who are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm Rhea. Who are you?" I responded.

"I'm Aine Scathach O'Durren. Daughter of Nemisis. But you can call me Aine, Scath, or O'Durren." She said as she stuck her silver claymore in the ground and extended here hand.

"That's thorough." I said and shook her hand.

"I can tell were going to be good friends. So stay on my good side." She said and smiled.

"Sounds easy enough, O'Durren." I said and gave her a sly grin.

"Okay, Golden Eyes." She smiled.

"Golden Eyes?" I asked her.

"Because your eyes are gold." She said and pointed at her eyes.

I nodded.

"So what do I need to be briefed about." I asked her.

"Oh yeah! Well you know about the Greek gods. Yeah, they're real. So one of them is your parent and you should be claimed tonight. Yeah. Here you will be able to train, harness your powers, and learn to fight." She said as if she had said it a bazillion times before.

Then we went on a tour of the camp checking out cool things. After that she took me to a shed.

"This is where you pick your weapon." She said and gestured all of the weapons**. **

I was immediately drawn towards a black iron sword that had a dark blue orb right at the tip of the hilt. I grabbed it and I felt a hole being filled. A hole I didn't even know existed.

"Yeah, that sword is called Katestropheas. Stygian Iron, and Underworld Crystal pretty neat." She said.

My stomach growled.

"Sorry, when's dinner?" I asked her.

She looked at a clock on the wall.

"Now. Let's go." She said.

So we walked to a dining pavilion and there were a ton of tables.

"Where do I sit?" I asked her.

"You're going to sit at the Hermes table and you might stay there tonight." She said

So I went and ate at the Hermes table and then we went to a camofire. Aine told me that is where I will get claimed. I waited and waited. Until Chiron came up and made a few announcements.

"So if that is it..." Then he was interrupted by a shaking in the ground.

Everybody turned and looked at me. There was a dim black light radiating from my skin, skeletal hands stuck out of the ground, and a Stygan Iron and bone tiara fell on my head.

"All hail Rhea, daughter of Hades. God of the Underworld and all the riches beneath the earth." Chiron said**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I wanted to let you know that I am sooooooooOo happy! Let me tell you why (if you care) on my other story called Just Another Love Story, I have gotten nothing but positive feedback in each chapter. So I guess that the 217 of you constant readers could just review and let me know what you think so that I could make your experience in reading my stories a bazillion times better. So just pah-lea-sssee review and let me know if you like it or not. I don't care if you're so mean that I want to release my little sister on you. I just want to know what you guys think, or if you guys actually like my writing or not! So just do me a favor and type a review! Well, sorry for the rant, read on. **

**Oh and let me thank NeverForgetOrForget161616 for letting me use their OC! Enjoy**.

I looked up into the crowd of faces then ran. I didn't care what was happening, I just needed to get out of there. So I ran to a forest. It had suddenly gotten colder, I really wished that I still had my hoodie.

I ripped the tiara off of my head and looked at it. I let out a scream of frustration and threw the the tiara at the ground. I sat down on the ground by the stream, staring at my own messed up reflection.

I heard something rustle in the trees. I got up to check it out. When I walked over someone bumped into me with full force. I fell to the ground. A shooting pain went up my side as I fell onto rocks and felt my side get wet. I screamed then I looked up to glare at whoever hit me. It was a gorgeous guy, with black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He had a really sexy voice... Wait. Where are these girly thoughts coming from?!

"No." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you're hurt. Can I help you?" He asked.

I looked down at my side. It was scratched and bloody, my tanktop was torn to right below my breast.

"Sure." I murmured.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me to his cabin. There was one big bed and a bunch of boyish things everywhere. He had me sit down on the bed.

"So, who are you?" He asked as he grabbed something out of a closet.

"I'm Rhea. Daughter of Hades." I said.

"Oh cool. I'm Ace Fitzgerald Ashford, Son of Khione. You can call me Ash... Everybody does." He said and started touching the wounds.

I flinched.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, you?" I responded.

"I'm seventeen. You're only fifteen, really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Usually, I don't meet girls this pretty that are only fifteen." He blushed.

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks. Then I looked at the floor.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He examined the wound for another second.

"Um, in order to actually take care of the wound and cleaning it. You have to remove the tanktop." He said with flushed cheeks.

I had no shame, so I peeled it off and covered my bra with my arms. Ash examined the wound and put a warm rag on it. I winced. He murmured an apology and then put a blue liquid onto a large cotton pad. He used medical tape to put it on my side.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said as he handed me his hoodie.

I put his hoodie on. It smelled like cinnamon. He looked at me and smiled.

"You and I should hang out tomorrow. I think you need to get out of here." Ash said with a smile.

"That sounds good." I smiled.

"Okay." He said and winked at me.

I waved and left. I dashed to the cabin that was mine. I walked in and slammed the door shut. I set my sword down and crashed.

When I woke I smelled Ace, then I realized that I still had in his hoodie. I sat up and stretched, my side ached. I ignored the pain and got out of bed and went to go change. I put on black leather pants, a grey sweater, and white boots. When I went to grab my sword I heard someone knock on the door. I went to see who it was after I retrieved Katestropheas. It was Ace.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door.

"Hi, you look good, how's your side?" He asked.

"Good, thanks to you." I said.

"Good. Well, I hope you don't mind if I bring Aine along." He said as Aine stepped into view.

"What about Lindsey?" I asked them.

"She's on a special mission for Chiron." Aine said in a fake voice.

"Oh... So where are we going?" I asked them.

"We're going to New York, gonna kill some monsters. Then were gonna see if we can get into a party." He said.

"If we're lucky. They'll think about letting us in." Aine said.

"Oh..." I said.

"Oh and by the way, you won't get in looking like that." She said while looking at my outfit.

"Why, what's wrong with my outfit?" I asked defensively.

"We're going to a New York party. A big one, like the Roaring 20's big." She said.

"Okay." I mumbled.

Ace and Aine shared a look and then we went off. Our first stop was a dark alley. There was kid fending of monsters with a hammer.

"On three." Ace said.

"THREE!" Aine called and swung her claymore at the monster.

Ace shrugged the charged. I smiled and ran at it. We were swinging, slashing, and winning. In two minutes there was nothing but a pile of dust.

"Woah." The kid said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Now, there is going to be a girl in the coffee shop down the street. She's got red hair and is wearing an orange shirt and jeans that have a bunch of drawings on them. Go to her and say 'Code 2'." Aine said to the kid.

He nodded and scampered out of the alley.

"That was fun." I said.

Aine and Ace looked at me.

"We're going to be best friends." Aine said.

"I agree." Ace said as he laughed.

"So... How about that party?" I asked.

Aine looked at me and smiled.

"As soon as I get you a new outfit, then we can go to the party." She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into a store.

Ace had a sour expression on his face and then he looked at us remorsefuly. Aine rolled her eyes at him and she dragged me toward the back.

"Now, you show me what you think would get you into this party." She said and crossed her arms.

"Okay." I said. I looked around for a minute and then reached for a grey dress that had long sleeves and a white collar. I brought it to Aine.

"No." She said.

"What?" I whined.

"If you want to get into a Gatsby sized party, you can't show up looking like you're going to a funeral." She said and threw the dress to the side.

Then she turned around and examined the dress section. She walked ten steps to the left then two steps forward. A few minutes later she was back with a short blood red miniskirt, a black crop top, and a pair of black shoes. I felt like wearing that would draw attention to me.

"Is there anything less, eye catching?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Look, if you want to get into the party, you have to wear something cool." She said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a black dress that fell to the knees and was long sleeve. Aine made a face and pulled a silver, super short and tight, dress off the rack. I gagged and then pulled a long grey dress.

"Can I help you ladies?" A pretty brunette asked us.

"Yes. My friend here wants a dress that's not too revealing, but we are going to a big party. By the way, it's themed the roaring 20's." Aine said.

"Okay, I think I have something." She said and walked away for a minute.

She came back, holding a deep green dress that went to the mid thighs, covered in lace, had crystals, was a very deep v~neck, and the lace fell all the way down to the floor like a waterfall. I went and tried it on. When I came out Aine nodded.

"How much is it?" I asked the brunette.

She smiled and turned.

"It's only 150.00." She said.

"Aine, do we have enough?" I asked her.

She threw me a look that said, duh.

Then she went to go get her dress. She came back with a short, tight, v~neck dress matched her eyes, steel grey with flecks of silver and black, except the silver and black were just by the neckline. She was wearing silver spiked heels, and her sword was hanging from her hips. Then we payed and left.

Ace was sitting on a bench outside of the store he looked at us and whistled.

"You two are looking hot." He said.

Aine playfully punched his chest and then we walked for a long time. When we got to a huge house that was overflowing with people, we stopped.

"Welcome to Party Central." Ace said then we walked to the doors.

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long... I've had MAJOR writers block. But somehow, I got inspiration. Well, review, follow, favorite, you know... The works. So later guys! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long... I've had MAJOR writers block. But somehow, I got inspiration. And I'm sorry for making my favorite OC suffer in this chapter. But it's kind of okay, because of the ending. So review, follow, favorite, you know... The works. So later guys! Bye!**

* * *

When the doors opened, a strong wave of different smells hit me. Vodka, whiskey, liquor, beer, wine, and food.

"That stinks." Aine said and wafted the air away from her face.

"I think it smells kind of good." I said.

Ace and Aine threw concerned glances at each other then at me.

"Well, try not to get too drunk." Ace said and patted my back.

I shrugged, I would never drink under the age. That's not for me.

"Well, let's roll." I said and walked in.

The first thing I did was I went to sit by the wall. A couple hours went by and Aine and Ace danced for a long time. They seemed to be having fun.

"Hey." I heard somebody say.

I looked up and found a tall boy with black hair, grey eyes, and tan skin.

"Hello." I mumbled.

He sat down next to me.

"You haven't smiled once, the entire time you've been here." He said.

"You were watching me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course, I always watch the pretty girls. You need to have a good time." He said.

"Says who?" I asked and leaned back.

"Me." He said and smiled at me.

"Who gave you that authority?" I asked him.

He leaned in really close to my face, about a half a centimeter away. I could smell the faint scent of whiskey on his breath.

"Me. This is my party, this is my house, and this is me... Telling you to have some fun." He whispered.

A thought settled in my head. Why the hell not?

"Okay." I said back.

"Good." He said.

Then he pulled me up, about four millimeters away from him.

"Let's get this party started." He said.

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table in the back. We sat down and he rose his hand. A waiter came over.

"Yes?"

"Give us the best." He said.

"I don't drink alcohol." I told him.

He looked at me and smiled. Then looked at the waiter.

"Come here." He said, then whispered something into his ear.

The waiter nodded and hurried off.

"So tell me. What's your name, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm Rhea, 15. You are?"

"I'm Mason Dyke, 23." He said and winked at me.

Then he looked at my face and pulled out his phone.

"Can we take a picture?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged

He smiled then opened up his camera app

"Smile." He said.

Then he snapped the pictures and put his phone away.

The waiter arrived with two glasses. One full of red liquid, the other full of black.

"Thanks." He said.

"Which one is yours?" I asked.

"Whichever one you don't choose." He said.

"What?"

"You choose, one has alcohol. One has liquor. One will get you super drunk, the other not so much." He said.

I glared at him and tried to get up. He grabbed my arm, then waved his hand. Two large men in black suits came over.

"Oh dear Rhea. You're not leaving." He said.

The men in the suits nodded and smiled cruelly.

"Now choose." He said.

His grip on my arm tightened. I was confused, I didn't know what to do. I stuck out my hand and grabbed the one full of black. A wicked grin danced across Mason's sharp features.

"Now drink." He said.

I took a sip of it. A bittersweet taste rolled over my tounge and left a burning sensation in my stomach.

"The rest of it." He said.

I drank the rest of it, it left me feeling fuzzy and dizzy.

"Good." Mason said and let go of my arm.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"No. You're going to drink more." He said.

"No." I said and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, I think you don't understand," He said and pulled a knife out of a sheath. "I don't take no for an answer."

Then for a long time, he forced me to drink. I had a pounding headache, I looked around the room for Ace and Aine. But I couldn't find them. I started to cry. Mason ran his hand along the side of my face and tilted my chin upward.

"Hush hush, Rhea." He said.

I continued crying, then, to him, I had seemed as I needed another drink.

"Please, please don't make me drink anything else." I cried.

"Oh look at the poor thing. So drunk she doesn't know what she's saying! Another round!" He said.

I cried, then I screamed. That made him mad. So he grabbed my face and put it a hair away from his.

"No need for that." He said.

A second later, he was staring at my face.

"You know, girls who are more vulnerable are more attractive." He said quietly.

I let out a whimper. Then he moved his face in closer. I tried to pull away, but his hand was on the back of my head. He placed his lips on mine, he tried to kiss me slowly and passionately. But I didn't kiss him back. He pulled away.

"Kiss me back or you'll meet my knife." He said.

I cried again. Then he gave me another drink and forced me to kiss him. I cried again. He looked at me, then he looked around.

"You're coming back to my next party." He said.

I shook my head, but he smiled at me. He gave me more drinks and kissed me more.

Everything went fuzzy. I felt like I was being carried, I felt the softness of a bed, everything was cold. I started cry and my mouth was covered. I felt the horrible feeling of rough, strong, hands that didn't worry about being careful. I was put into a different outfit.

Then there was a bang. Mason fell down, his goons were knocked out. I was pulled to my feet.

"Rhea, come on. Speak to me." I heard someone say.

I started to shake and cry. I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"It's okay. Aine, call Chiron and tell him we're staying at my house." Ace's voice said.

Then the world went black.

_**Time lapse**_

When I woke up, my arm was bandaged, I smelled like vodka, and I had a terrible migraine.

"You up?" I heard someone ask.

I looked around and tried to focus. It was Aine. I started crying.

"Hey, it's okay. It's all over now. See, no bad man, no drinks, no knife." She said.

"No it's not okay. It happened, he touched me." I cried.

"Well, he can't hurt you anymore." She said.

"Yes he can! He took my picture, he knows what I look like!" I cried.

"Oh. But on a good note, you have the Nemesis cabin on your side." She said.

"That's good, but they can't remove memories." I cried.

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. She was silent. Then Ace came in.

"She up?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Aine responded.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're at Ace's house." She said.

Then Ace came over.

"I'll take it from here." He said.

Aine nodded and let go of me. I felt cold, then Ace's big, strong, arms wrapped around me. I stopped crying.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"No." I said.

He looked at me. His icy blue eyes were covered with concern.

"It's okay now. It's all over." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"What's today?" I asked.

"June 2. Why?"

"It's my birthday." I said.

"Well then, happy birthday." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. Who's your godly parent?" I asked him.

"Khione." He responded.

"So your new name is Frostbite." I smiled.

"Okay, I can live with that." He said.

Then I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"You know, I really like you." I said.

"I really like you too." He smiled.

"No, I mean I like like you." I said.

"Me too." He said.

"I thought you liked Aine." I told him.

"No, she's like a sister. That would be weird." He said.

I nodded. Then he pulled me into his arms once again and I breathed in his scent.

"Good. Because you're all mine." I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"That's perfect," He began. "Because you were always mine."

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked deep into my eyes. Then, I did something that I thought I would never ever do.

I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

* * *

**Alrighty guys! Review for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I hadn't really got the feedback that I wanted. But whatever, this is my favorite story to write on. So expect more updates from this one! Well, read on.**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful cousin. Mikalea **

I sat on Ace's terrace, wrapped up in a couple blankets, and staring of into the distance. I heard the door slide open, but I didn't care.

"Hey." Aine said.

"Hi." I said as I fiddled with the bandage that covered my entire left forearm.

She looked out over the forest.

"What's underneath this bandage?" I asked her.

"You know, you might want to check it out, I didn't see it. I mean, when we came looking for you, your left arm was chained to the bed." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just look at it." She said.

I looked at her, then I grabbed the end of it and began unraveling the bandage. When I finished, I held my breath and looked down.

"Oh no." I breathed.

It was a cut in my arm that would definetly leave a horrible scar.

Darling. That's what was carved into my the inside of my forearm.

"I remember extreme pain, I just don't remember feeling my arm being carved into." I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Battle scars, that's all they are. Just battle scars." She said.

"I thought you had to fight to call them that." I said.

"You did. You fought hard. There are just some battles that you can't win." Aine said as she put her hand on my arm.

I nodded and then looked back down at it, I wrapped it back up.

"Let's go back to camp." I said.

"Now?"

"Yes. I need to go now." I said and stood up.

"Okay."

_**Time lapse**_

When we got to camp, the first thing I did was head for my cabin. I saw a note on my bedside table.

**Meet me at midnight, right here.**

**Nico.**

I didn't know who Nico was. But I sure as hell was going to be armed.

Then there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi." The person said.

A little girl with black hair in French fry curls was standing in front of me. She seemed about twelve years old and 4'8 in height. (making me seem tall) She had brown, almond shaped eyes that searched my face.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"I'm Brooklyn! I came to get you, Chiron wants you." She said.

"Thank you Brooklyn." I said and went to the big house.

She followed me.

"I heard you're the daughter of Hades. I bet that's pretty cool. I'm the daughter of Hephaestus. He's cool. But you know what, I don't really care that he left my mom, because he just loved her so much! She works at Stripes, you know. Her name is Nadi." Brooklyn chatted on and on and on.

When I finally got to the Big House. Chiron was waiting for me.

"Thank you Brooklyn." Chiron said.

She nodded and smiled.

"You may go." He said.

She nodded again and scurried away.

"Rhea, please have a seat." He said as we entered his office. He sat down in his wheelchair and I sat down in front of the desk.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"Tell me all of what happened at the party. Ace and Aine told me some, but not everything. They said that they couldn't even begin to describe." He said.

I looked up at him. Hoping he would change his mind, not make me tell him. But he showed no sign of going back.

"It was terrible, that's all I remember. It's very fuzzy." I said.

"Will you try to remember?" He asked.

I blinked, then looked at him.

"I remember him forcing me to drink. I remember crying and him telling me to be quiet or he would use his knife. I remember him kissing me, and I remember being carried up to a bed." I said.

"Is that it?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I remember that he had strong arms that touched me. Then I remember screaming, and a lot of pain. Then Ace and Aine saved me." I said.

"Who is he?" He asked.

His name would never leave my name. Not now, not ever.

"Mason Dyke. One bitchass motherfucker." I said.

"Please try not to use such profanity." He said.

I rolled my eyes

"What's under the bandage?" Chiron asked kindly.

I unwrapped the bandage and showed him my scar.

"Oh my." He said

I pulled my sleeve down over it.

"Is that all, can I go now?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, then I went back to my cabin.

Someone was sitting on the bed across from mine. It was a girl. I walked around and saw her face. She had deathly pale skin, black hair, and cold regal features.

"Who are you?" I asked as I picked up Katestropheas.

"Put the weapon down. I'm Khione." The girls said and rolled her eyes.

So this chick was Ace's mom. I crossed my arms.

"Okay. Why are you in my cabin."

"I thought I might see who my ONLY child is courting. Because you know, I don't want him dating trash." She said as if I were a hotel she was about to review.

"Okay then." I said and sat down on the bed opposite of her.

"That's all you have to say? A goddess tells you that she is going to be observing you and you don't have any worries." She seemed baffled.

"Nah, I learned that worries hold you back. In case I ever need to make a run for it. I never worry about anything." I said and set my sword on the side of my bed.

She looked at it and smiled coldly.

"I remember this sword. Many brave heros before you used it." She said.

"Cool." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you know that the orb has magic powers?" She asked.

"No kidding!" I exclaimed as I touched the dark blue ball.

"Yes. If a god or goddess favors you, they will give you power and it goes into the orb. And the day you need it most, the orb will let you use it." She said.

"Okay. Nice meeting you, but I have stuff to do. So will you please leave?" I asked.

She glared at me then poofed out. Leaving snow flurries on my bed. Then Ace came in. He looked around.

"Was my mom here? She said she would be checking up on you." He said.

"Yes." I said as I walked over to him.

"Oh gods." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"It okay." I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Good. Well, would you like to go on a picnic with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered.

So we walked off to the beach. Completely unaware of the hell that we hnd to endure.

**Well... Review!**


End file.
